Country Boys (ON HOLD TILL ITS FINISHED)
by XxSouthernCowgirlxX
Summary: Jasper Whitlock is a famous Guitarist/Singer for a band called Country Boys. Isabella Swan has a chance meet with him, and it leads to unimaginable outcomes.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Jasper Whitlock is a famous Guitarist/Singer for a band called Country Boys. Isabella Swan has a chance meet with him, and it leads to unimaginable outcomes.**

**All recognized characters are the rightful property of Stephanie Meyer; I just like to play with them ;) **

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS DESCRIPTIVE SEXUAL SCENES.**

Chapter One:

"Come on Bella! You need to loosen up a bit! Celebrate the passing of college!" Alice whined. "Country Boys are playing tonight at 7:00; we need to be there early so we can get drunk!"

"Alice, why tonight, I just want to relax and read a nice book." I whined right back at her.

"How many times are you going to read _Withering Heights _I mean come one you've read that book so many times, how can you not get tired of it, you can practically recite the words!" Alice said.

"Emily Bronte will never get tiring." I said and looked at her with an annoyed expression.

"Maybe not to you, I tried to read it once and couldn't get through a paragraph." Alice huffed.

"That's because you don't read anything except sex books." I pointed out, looking over at her shelf that held all her descriptive books.

"Hey! Don't down the books until you read them, and they are not just about sex, they are romantic, heart throbbing books, with erotic scenes and hot Italian dudes." Alice said dreamily.

"All of them area the same with different words." I said.

"Ugh! Bella! Shut up your going and that's the end of it!" Alice growled.

"Ugh, fine." I grumbled.

She squealed and hugged me before jumping off the bed and going to the closet, I heard her mumbling to herself about the clothing. Finally she came out and laid out my clothing. I nearly gagged on what she put out, a black leather mini skirt, a red see through lace tank top, and black lacey boy shorts, and a matching bra.

"Put them on." She ordered, and gave me a death glare.

I knew I wasn't going to win so I slipped on the clothing and looked in a mirror, I looked like a freaking groupie!

"You look hot." A voice said from the door, I turned around to see Rose standing there with a smile, I rolled my eyes and took in her attire.

She wore a blue jean skirt that barely covered her ass, a blue tank top that came above the belly button showing off her abs, and black six inch high heels.

I shook my head and grabbed my black four inch heels and slipped them on, Alice smiled in appreciation, and dragged me to the bathroom, sitting me on the chair we had in there and got out the make-up, she brushed through my long chocolate brown hair, letting it cascade down my back in waves, my hair ended just and inch above my butt. She put eyeliner and a black shadowy look on my eyes, and put red lipstick on my lips.

Once I was done I officially looked like a hooker, just not as bad as Rose, the girl had no self-esteem issues. Alice quickly put on her outfit, a black mini skirt, and a bright hot pink tank top with slits through the sides, she did her hair into the original spikes, and put on eyeliner, and light pink eye shadow.

Once we were done, the boys arrived, Jake had his girlfriend Angela and my high school friend with him, and Emmett went to Rose, and Edward went to Alice.

"I need a boyfriend." I suddenly blurted out, before covering my mouth.

"Yeah you do." Alice and Rose replied, making me blush.

We headed outside from the apartment, and went and piled into Em's oversized off road jeep. Angela ended up having to sit on Jakes lap.

We drove to the club where the concert was being held at, it was at a highly popular club we go to every once and awhile, called "The Lunar Eclipse." The place was packed with people, but the bouncer was a good friend of ours, and let us in, we all headed for the bar and ordered shots of 100 proof tequila, I downed mine quicker than the others, and ordered for another.

"Whoa, slow down there Bells, I don't wanna have to carry you home." Jake boomed.

"Fuck off Jake, if y'all want me to have fun, I gotta get drunk first, or at least loosen up." I yelled over the DJ's mix.

I downed four more shots before ordering a double shot of whiskey on ice. I downed it before turning around and watching the Country Boys set up for their first song, I stood up slowly and walked to the dance floor, and waited for them to start their first song.

A beat started to play as the lights turned on. The hot man on the microphone started to sing his blue eyes trained on me and his honey blonde hair in wild waves.

_Hey girl, _

_Go on now, _

_You know you got everybody lookin'_

_Got a little boom in my big truck, _

_gonna open up the doors and turn up, _

_gonna stomp my boots in the Georgia mud,_

_gonna watch you make me fall in love, _

_get up on the hood of my daddys tractor, _

_up on the toolbox it don't matter, _

_down on the tail gate, _

_girl I can't wait to watch you do your thing, _

_shake it for the young bucks sittin in the honky tonks, _

_for the red necks rockin till the break of down, _

_for the DJ spinnin that country song, _

_come on, come on, come on, _

_shake it for the birds shake it for the bees, _

_shake it for the catfish swimmin down deep in the creek,_

_for the crickets and the critters and the squirrels, _

_shake it to the moon shake it for me girl, _

_aw, country girl shake it for me girl shake it for me girl shake it for me, _

_country girl shake it for me girl shake it for me girl shake it for me,_

_Somebody's sweet little farmer's child,_

_That got it in her blood to get a little wild,_

_Ponytail and a pretty smile,_

_Rope me in from a country mile__  
So come on over here and get in my arms,_

_Spin me around this big ole barn,_

_Tangle me up like grandma's yarn,_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah__  
Shake it for the young bucks sitting in the honky-tonks,_

_For the rednecks rocking 'til the break of dawn,_

_For the DJ spinning that country song,_

_Come on, come on, come on__  
Shake it for the birds, shake it for the bees,_

_Shake it for the catfish swimming down deep in the creek,_

_For the crickets and the critters and the squirrels,_

_Shake it to the moon, shake it for me girl__  
Country girl, shake it for me,_

_Girl, shake it for me, girl, shake it for me,_

_Country girl, shake it for me, Girl, shake it for me, girl, shake it for me,_

_ Guitar!__  
Now dance, like a dandelion,_

_In the wind on the hill underneath the pines,_

_Yeah, move like the river flows,_

_Feel the kick drum down deep in your toes__  
All I wanna do is get to holding you,_

_And get to knowing you, and get to showing you,_

_And get to loving you 'fore the night is through,_

_Baby, you know what to do__  
Shake it for the young bucks sitting in the honky-tonks,_

_For the rednecks rocking 'til the break of dawn,_

_For the DJ spinning that country song,_

_Come on, come on, come on__  
Shake it for the birds, shake it for the bees,_

_Shake it for the catfish swimming down deep in the creek,_

_For the crickets and the critters and the squirrels,_

_Shake it to the moon, shake it for me girl__  
Aw, country girl, shake it for me,_

_Girl, shake it for me, girl, shake it for me,_

_Country girl, shake it for me,_

_Girl, shake it for me, girl, shake it for me__  
Country girl, shake it for me,_

_Girl, shake it for me, girl, shake it for me,_

_Country girl, shake it for me,_

_Girl, shake it for me, girl, shake it for me_

And shaking it I was, my hips swayed to the song as I stared at the sexy man playing the guitar with professional fingers. _If only I knew what else he could do with those fingers. _I thought with a smirk, the man winked at me and played a couple more songs with that same panty dropping country accent, of course I knew the man's name, he was Jasper Whitlock, one of the most famous country singers, I've seen him in magazines, and on TV, I mean I didn't live under a rock. He wasn't the normal celebrity, he is loyal to his family and friends and doesn't let fame get to his head.

Alice came up behind me, and told me that they were leaving, and asked if I wanted to go.

"No its fine, I'll catch a cab home." I slurred, drunk from the six shots and the double shot of whiskey.

"Alright just don't get raped!" She yelled over the music, and left laughing at my expression.

Another band started playing, they were a local rock band called the "Flying Bullets."

Shaking my head, not enjoying the music, I went back to the bar, and ordered a beer.

"Miller, Dos Eques, or Bud." The bartender asked.

"Dos Eques." I said, sitting down on a stool.

He served me the drink and I paid the 10 bucks for it, taking a large gulp with a satisfied sigh, I turned around and watched the people dance and the band play.

"Mind if I join ya?" A man with a southern accent asked.

I turned and looked at the man ready to turn him down, when I looked straight into the blue eyes that I looked into the whole night, Jasper smirked at me and took a seat.

"N-no, I don't mind." I stuttered shocked.

"Not much alcohol in that beer." Jasper said pointing at my drink.

"No, I've had enough hard liquor for tonight." I laughed nervously. My body tingling from the alcohol in my system.  
"Understandable." Jasper smirked and order a double shot of Jack Daniels on ice.

I put the beer to my lips and took a drink, my eyes never leaving his face, a questioning gaze prominent on my face.

"So what makes you want to have a drink with me?" I asked.

"Just wanted to get to know the beautiful girl I was singing to." Jasper smiled.

He was singing to me? No he's gotta be lying, but his eyes were on me all night.

"Wanna dance?" Jasper asked.

I nodded and sat down my beer, standing while swaying slightly, Jaspers arm wrapped around my waist as he steadied me, before guiding me onto the floor. A fast beat song was playing, so I started grinding on him, I could hear him groan as I shimmied down his body my hands trailing down his chest and sides behind me, before coming back up.

We continued to dance like this for a while when I felt Jaspers lips touch my neck before trailing up to my ear.

"Wanna get outa here?" He drawled lazily in my ear while biting my earlobe gently.

I nodded vigorously, and smirked up at him, hopefully giving a sexy smirk. Apparently it worked because his arms snaked around my waist a he whisked me out of there.

When we got out of the club cameras started to go off, and people were shouting questions, Jasper just ignored them and brought me to a limo that was waiting, the driver was there a long while because he was half way through a book with a bored look.

Jasper opened the door, and I slid in, trying to quickly get away from the cameras, and Jasper slid in beside me.

"Sorry about that darlin'." Jasper said while telling the driver to go to the Hilton. We made it there quickly and checked in, as soon as the door was closed behind us Jasper attacked me, pinning me up against the wall and grinding his hard member into my center, I groaned throwing my head back, he took that opportunity to attack my neck and start sucking, he grabbed the back of my thighs and lifted me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist, and ground my wet center into him roughly, he growled and ripped my underwear off of me, and unbuttoned his pants, and let them slid to his ankles, oh he's a commando guy, I groaned at the sight of how big he was, he sucked on my neck hard and plunged into me, burying himself into me, I gasped out in pleasure as he pounded into me, my back slamming against the wall behind me, as my hands gripped his shoulders as I bounced up and down his shaft.

He growled and practically ran to the bed, he pulled out of me for a second, bending me over the bed before slamming into me from behind, I screamed out in pleasure at the new angle, my hands reached out behind me as I gripped his bare ass, holding onto it for dear life as he pounded in and out of me.

"Uh, uh, oh yes, faster, uh harder!" I screamed, and that he did, he picked up pace and started plowing into me so fucking hard it was painful but pleasure filled.

Soon I started filling my stomach clench, Jasper groan and reach down pinching my clit and massaging it, that's all it took for me to lose it, I cried out in pleasure as my orgasm hit me, not a minute later I felt Jasper release in me.

He pulled out of me, I stood and turned around taking his shirt off of him, and admiring his well-defined six pack, he slid my shirt off of me and unclipped my bra. He was about to lift me up on the bed when I shook my head and smirked.

"My turn." I said, and pulled him onto the bed, he was already hard for me again, I smirked at him and climbed on top of him and slammed down.

My hips made circular motions as I bounced up and down on him, his hands rested on my hips, and his head was thrown back on the pillows, moans and groans escaping his lips, I bent down, still skillfully riding him and started sucking on his neck, his moans intensified, as he started pulsing within me, his hand started massaging my clit again and I lost it, once he had his orgasm, he flipped us around, pulling out of me and putting one leg over his shoulder and another wrapping around his waist before slamming into me again.

We continued like this for the rest of the night before we fell asleep.

….

I woke to the bright ass sunlight shining in my face, arms were wrapped tightly around my waist, and I was as naked as a hairless cat, with a killer hangover.

I looked to see who the arms belonged to when I saw Jasper Whitlock's peaceful sleeping face, memories of last night flooded my mind as I looked around the room that smelt heavily of sex. I tried to wiggle out of his grasps only to have him tighten his arms, and open his eyes.

"Umm, hi." I said nervously, the thought of me sitting in a bed naked with a celebrity would have had me laughing yesterday morning.

"Hi." He said just as nervously, and let go of me.

I got up and quickly got dressed though with no underwear since they were torn apart.

"I need to get home my roommates are probably worried sick." I said looking at the time 1:40 p.m.

"Oh yeah, do ya need a ride." Jasper asked.

I nodded and said yeah, and a thanks. He nodded and got dressed quickly, I walked out of the hotel room with him behind me, I ran a shaky hand through my hair, he came up and walked beside me.

"Ya know I never got yer name." Jasper said, running a hand through his messy honey blonde hair.

"Bella Swan." I said.

He nodded his head, we exited the hotel, and was quickly surrounded by paparazzi, asking questions again. Jasper shook his head and lead me to a Dark Blue 2012 Mustang Shelby GT500 Super Snake with a white racing strip down the middle, it was sleek and shiny. Hotter than my Dark Red 2012 Camaro Convertible with a black racing strip down the middle.

I got into the passenger side and he got into the drivers side, I gave him the instructions on where to go and we quickly pulled up to my apartment, my angry roommates were just getting out of their cars when they looked at the car I was in, Jasper stopped and I stepped out, they glared at me and started walking towards me.

"Where have you been! We have been worried-" they stopped talking abruptly when they saw who got out of the car.

"Goodbye Bella, I hope to see ya again someday."' Jaspers southern accent said.

I smiled back at him and nodded.

"Bye Jasper." I said.

Jasper climbed back into his car and drove off.

"You bagged Jasper fucking Whitlock!" Rose squealed.

I blushed and pulled my skirt down lower filling exposed.

"What's wrong." Alice observed.

"I don't have any underwear on cause Jasper tore them off." I said nervously.

Rose and Alice squealed in delight as the pulled me inside, and started ushering me for details, and them being my best-friends I gave them to the.

* * *

**Hope y'all like this little story I came up with, I working on Chapter two and it should be up sometime next week. **

**~Southern Cowgirl~ **

**3,015 words :) **


	2. Chapter 2

All recognized characters are the rightful property of Stephanie Meyer; I just like to play with them ;)

Chapter Two:

I sat on the bathroom floor, my eyes unblinking as I stared at the little pink lines on six different tests, my mind felt fuzzy, and my body felt numb.

"I'm pregnant." I whispered, looking up at the faces of my roommates, the shook their heads in disbelief and worry.

"It's going to be alright Bella, you and your kiddo will be alright." Rose said as she dropped to her knees in front of me, and pulled me into an embrace.

"That fucking asshole!" I shouted, tears rolling down my eyes.

"I know, I know." Rose shushed me.

I sobbed into her shirt, my body trembling uncontrollably. I tried to calm myself as I sat up, when I heard a squeaky annoying voice.

"Already got knocked up Bella, I guess it doesn't take much to open your legs." Lauren Jacob's new girlfriend sneered, we were high school enemies back in Forks, she is an utter bitch.

"Says the girl that had crabs for a whole month." I sneered back at her. "I bet they were itchy."

"Fuck you!" Lauren seethed and stormed out of the house, phone in hand, most likely to tattle to Jake. In all truth he doesn't really like her, he was just tired of her bugging him, he's planning on breaking up with her soon.

The only reason him and Angela broke up was because she had to move all the way to Florida for a good job in a company, she is the manager of a large wealthy bank called Fire Field so she pulls in quite a bit of money.

I stood off the ground with the help of Rose.

"Who wants to go wash our depressions out with Debby's Ice Cream?" I asked. They all nodded and went to get dressed.

I went into my room and pulled on a blue plain t-shirt, the slight baby bump I mistaken earlier as weight gain showed through, I pulled on white shorts and my grey converses, I brushed my hair our and pulled it up into a high pony tail, I but on some eye liner, and cherry lip balm.

I went out of my room and sat on the couch, waiting for Alice and rose to come out, about 15 minutes later they both came out, Alice with newly styled hair, and Rose's was re-straightened. They both had on make-up and clothes similar to mine.

I grabbed my car keys and headed out, they followed and Alice locked the door, we all got into the elevator and went to the lobby, the receptionist Elizabeth was chatting urgently on the phone, we didn't know what she was so shocked about until we opened the solid wooden doors leading to outside.

Reporters were swarming the place, talking into the cameras. I saw Lauren off to the side with a smug smile on her fake face.

"That bitch." I growled, soon all the reporters noticed me and started asking questions.

_Are you really pregnant with Jasper Whitlock's child?_

_Does Jasper Whitlock know he has a child on the way?_

_Are you going to keep the child?_

New tears piled into my eyes as I sprinted to my car, my hand covering my stomach, in a feble attempt to hide the baby bump that they probably already caught, I heard the girls following me, I turned to Lauren who was laughing.

"I'm calling Jake." I mouthed.

Her eyes went wide at this and she started screaming 'no'

I dialed Jake up and sat into my car with Alice in the back, and Rose in the passenger side, locking the doors because the reporters were huddled against my car, I swear if they dent it I will go bat shit crazy.

"Hello?" Jakes voice said.

"You had better get your girlfriend in check before I fucking kill her." I snarled down the phone.

"What she do?" Jake asked.

"Just turn on a fucking news channel." I seethed.

"Ok hold on….. Holy fucking shit! That bitch." Jake seethed.

"Yeah, now get her in check before I do." I said and hung up, I peeled out of the parking lot past the reporters.

…

JPOV

I sat stringing my guitar on the kitchen counter. When I heard Peter shout from the living room.

"Jasper get your ass in here!" Peter growled.

I hopped down from the counter and walked into the room.

"_Well of course I know it's his, she hasn't been with anyone since her and him." A snarky looking woman said. _

_"So your saying that Jasper Whitlock's one night stand." It flashed a picture of me and Bella that one night. "is pregnant with his child."_

_"Yes, I was in the room when she found out this morning." The blonde snarky woman said. _

_"Well isn't this interesting, I'm sure if Jasper Whitlock didn't know he knows now, oh look here she comes!" The reporter said. _

_Bella paused for a second her baby bump evident on the cameras, before she ran to her car, she spoke angrily on the phone while staring daggers at the blonde._

"Uh oh." Peter whispered.

"Oh fuck." I whispered as I stared at Bella's tearful angry face on the big screen.

"You know what you gotta do man." Peter said pointedly at me.

"Yeah." I said pulling my phone out of my pocket dialing my agent.

"Mr. Whitlock, what do I have the pleasure of speaking to you for." Bill asked.

"I need a ticket to Seattle, Washington." I said.

* * *

BPOV

We made it to Debby's Ice cream and went inside, the news was on and Laurens face was on the screen explaining everything. I got glares from young teenagers, and sympathetic looks from the older adults. Debby the owner gave us free ice cream and gave me a good luck.

I sat down in the corner of the room and drowned in my chocolate ice cream as Alice and Rose picked at theirs and stared at me.

"What." I snapped, glaring at them.

"Sorry, it's just hard to comprehend." Alice mumbled her usually happy exterior totally defeated as she slumped over her bowl of ice cream.

The doors slammed open and a wild looking Emmett, Jake, and Edward barged in, they ran over and pulled me into a hug.

"How's you know we were here?" I asked.

"Oh please we know your depression place. Trust us, you all have gone here so many times cause of us." Emmett grinned cheekily, but still looking worried.

I blushed and sat back down, and continuing to eat my ice cream. The boys took chairs from other tables and sat down next to us.

"So I broke up with Lauren." Jake smiled proudly.

"Bout time the bitch got what was coming." I growled and threw my ice cream away.

* * *

**_Hoped y'all liked it. R&R_**

**_~Southern Cowgirl_**


	3. Dr Smith

All recognized characters are the rightful property of Stephanie Meyer; I just like to play with them ;)

Chapter Three

We went home, taking the back door to avoid the persistent reporters as the banged on the door or sat on the outskirts looking at every car that resembled mine trying to see if I was inside, I let off a chuckle as I slipped through the back door entrance and walked to the elevator, going to our floor, the boys followed us acting like body guards, flexing their muscles at the shouting reporters at the door, the elevator door closed and we all visibly relaxed.

Stepping into the apartment, turning on the lights I walked to the bathroom and threw away the test that were still on the floor, and took a nice soothing bubble bath with strawberry scented bubbles. Washing my hair with strawberry scented shampoo and conditioner, shaving with lavender scented shaving cream before just sitting back and relaxing, slightly dozing off as I listened to the banter of my roommates and their boyfriends, when I got to tired I stepped out of the tub, and took the plug out before wrapping myself in a fluffy towel and walking to my bedroom, bidding everyone goodnight, and getting changed into a pair of yoga pants and a tank top, before burying myself in my comforter and going to sleep.

I heard a knock on the door 8 in the morning, groaning slightly I sat up, Alice and Rosalie left me a message saying that they went over to their boyfriend's house, and Jacob went home.

I stumbled to the door my hand subconsciously on my stomach as I unlocked the door and opened it with a yawn. Standing there looking sexy as ever was Jasper, his blonde hair was brushed slightly and went in waves to his ears, his tall frame towered over me making me have to look up at him in my sleepy daze, he wore a black button down, blue jeans and those same cowboy boots.

"What… are you doing here?" I asked confused and yawning stepping to the side and motioning for him to come in.

I closed the door and walked to the kitchen and started a pot of coffee before lifting myself onto the counter.

"I'm here because I saw the news, and I ain't gonna let you go through this pregnancy alone." Jasper said.

"Why would you do this for me?" I asked.

"Because, I care about you and my child growing in you." He said.

"If I knew that wasn't such a load of crap I might actually believe it." I snapped, before slapping my hand over my mouth with wide eyes. I was about to apologize.

"No need, I was a douchebag to advance so quickly on you that night, and this is the reprocussion of our decision, I just felt like I had to have you that night." Jasper explained, his eyes glazing over as if remembering.

I nodded, dazed at his calm words, I grabbed a mug out of the cabinet and pour a cup before adding two sugar cubes and vanilla and chocolate crème. I took a sip and moaned at the taste of my morning cup.

"I need to look for a family practitioner (Family Physician) for this pregnancy, and if you want you can help me." I offered.

"Yeah, I would." He said and pulled out his phone. "Bill, I need a list of the best Family Practitioner's in all of Seattle in the next thirty minutes understood.. Ok. If you can do that you will get a bonus. Thank you good-bye bill."

I stared at him oddly. He just shrugged and smiled.

"I had my agent get me a list of the best Family Physicians in 10 minutes." Jasper smiled.

True to his word he got a message saying to check his email. He did and there were a list of five family practitioners and their numbers.

**_Lilly Thyme _**

**_Jonathan Sward _**

**_Kimberly Santiago _**

**_Victoria Smith_**

**_Lee Ming_**

After reading their biographies we chose Victoria Smith, her husband James Smith was a world renowned neurosurgeon. They had two young children as well.

I called the office and a friendly voice picked up. "Seattle's Family Physicians, how may we help you?"

"Uh, yeah I would like to set up an appointment as soon as possible with Dr. Victoria Smith." I said.

"Alright, we can get you in today, may I ask the reason why you are needing to see Dr. Smith." The women asked.

"Um, I just found out yesterday morning that I'm pregnant." I said.

"Alright, your appointment will be at 11:00 a.m. is that alright for you?" She asked.

"Yes, that is fine, thank you." I said.

"You're welcome dear, make sure to come about twenty minutes early so you have time to fill out the paper, and what is your name?" She asked quickly.

"I will, and my name is Isabella Marie Swan." I said not knowing if they needed the middle name or not.

"Alright ma'am your all set up to go, we will see you at 11:00." She said then hung up.

I sat the phone back onto the dock and went to my room, Jasper followed behind closely, I went to my closet and pulled out a pair of grey cotton shorts and a loose t-shirt, I would need to go shopping soon because my clothes were getting too tight on me. Not even bothering to go the bathroom to change I stripped down and put my shorts on, Jasper was staring at the slight baby bump, I smiled and motion him forward, I laid his hand on my stomach before letting go, he rubbed my stomach, before dropping to his knees in front of me and placing his forehead on my stomach and kissing my belly, I smiled down at the show of affection towards me and the child he has been showing since he got here. When he got back up I slipped my shirt on and walked to the bathroom not even bothering to put make up on, I put my hair up into a messy bun and walked to the living room and sat on the couch, Jasper sat next to me and wrapped his arms around me, and we watched TV for a while.

When it was 10:20am we headed out, we took the stairs and walked to the lobby, reporters were back outside, waiting for us.

Jasper wrapped his arm around my waist protectively and pushed through the reporters as they asked questions. We got into his car, the Shelby mustang was still in pristine condition not a scratch or smudge on it. I slipped into the passenger side and Jasper punched the address into the GPS before driving away. The reporters followed us in their big TV vans that looked like the vans that people would kidnap kids in, me, Rose, Em, Angela, Alice, Jake and Edward called them creeper vans.

It didn't take long for the large Family Practitioners or Family Physician –whatever you like to call it- Building came into view. The reporters pulled in behind us and jumped out before we even pulled into a parking spot, me and Jasper hurried in and the nurses pushed the reporters back and we went to the entrance booth.

"How may I help you?" the same voice I heard on the phone asked.

"Yes, I am Isabella Swan, I'm here for an appointment with Dr. Smith regarding my pregnancy." I said.

"Alright, I need you I.D and insurance card." She said.

I handed them to her and she ran it through.

"You have a 40 dollar deductible to pay." She said as she handed back my I.D and insurance card.

I nodded and was about to pull out my wallet from my purse when Jasper whipped out his wallet from his back pocket and paid it, I smiled a thanks and she handed me the forms to sign.

After watching Jasper give autographs to fans that were in the waiting room, I quickly got the papers done and handed it back to the lady, 10 minutes later they called me in, me and Jasper followed the nurse in, and she led me to a scale and took my weight and height before leading us to the second door on the left. She took my temperature and blood pressure.

"Alright, do you have any allergies?" She asked, I shook my head no, "Any surgeries or a past medical history?" I shook my head no. "Alright Dr. Smith will be in soon."

With that she gave Jasper and me a smile and left the room. Jasper sat awkwardly on the chair next to the exam bed wear I sat.

"You alright?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine just a little nervous." He admitted.

"Yeah me too." I said.

We chatted for a little while longer before the doc came in, she sat on the wheeled chair, and looked at me then to the forms.

"Alright Isabella, how long ago did you last have sexual intercourse?" She asked. I wondered if this was a mandatory questions **(A/N: Now I am making up the conversation between Bella and the Doctor, since I have never been pregnant so I am not sure what it is like on the first appt.) **

"Um, three months ago." I said.

"Alright, you look along three months pregnant, but we will take an ultrasound just in case." She said.

She led us to a different room, it was dark and had a computer looking thing next to another exam bed except this one was flat. She pulled the curtains around the door and told me to lie down on the bed.

I did as was told, she lifted my shirt and unbuttoned my jeans, wrapping a towel around my waist and sticking it under my jeans. She put gloves on and squirted warm gel on my stomach, before grabbing the ultrasound thingy that shows your insides, she pressed down and searched around my stomach before stopping and pausing the screen she put the thing that was pressed against my stomach up and smiled at the screen, she turned the screen towards me and a saw two dots the size of my pinky finger rolled up.

"Wait, why are their two?" I asked as I stared at the screen harder.

"You're having twins Isabella." Dr. Smith said.

* * *

**_Hoped y'all liked it._**

**_~Souther Cowgirl_**


End file.
